Denied Love
by cherry tenshi
Summary: Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are enemies because of something that Syaoran did in the past. Tomoyo and Eriol thought that they must stop this and help them create peace upon them, will they create more than just that. Find out. S+S and E+T. R+R
1. Enemies till the End

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna, I hope that you like this story. If you can review this story I would really appreciate it. Arigatou minna ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are enemies because of something that Syaoran did in the past. Tomoyo and Eriol thought that they must stop this and help them create peace upon them, will they create more than just that. Find out. S+S and E+T. R+R  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Enemies till the end  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, want to go to my house, I have a new computer game, want to try it?"  
  
asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo, do we have to go online to play it though?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't download it onto my computer for some reason, it's probably because I  
  
have to many games saved and it ran out of memory, I think I'll get a new another  
  
memory chip for my computer tomorrow, I'll just ask my mom for it."  
  
"Okay then should we go now, or do you want to invite Eriol too." Said Sakura eyeing  
  
Tomoyo suspiciously.  
  
"W-W-W what are y-y-y you talking about." Stuttered Tomoyo while blushing.  
  
Sakura looked at the direction where Eriol was coming and said, "you know what I'm  
  
talking about Tomoyo, and look here he comes now, ask him."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, Sakura." Said Eriol  
  
"Hey Eriol." Greeted Sakura  
  
"Hi Eriol." Sakura looked at her and nudged her, signaling her to ask Eriol to come to her  
  
house. She decided to leave so they can talk without her disturbing them as well so she  
  
walked to a nearby ice cream shop to buy ice cream and eat it there as well. When Sakura  
  
was gone Tomoyo decided to ask. "Would you like to come to my house with Sakura and  
  
me to play a new game that I found online."  
  
"Sure, what game is it?" asked Eriol  
  
"Well I'm not sure what game is it. I think that it was something called uh well actually I  
  
don't know the name of it but it was some kind of soccer game." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Cool I love those kind of video games, can we invite Syaoran too?" asked Eriol  
  
"Sure that won't be a problem." Said Tomoyo  
  
Eriol went to a nearby phone booth and called Syaoran, telling him to go to Tomoyo's  
  
house. Syaoran agreed and then started to go to Tomoyo's house. He walked back to  
  
where Tomoyo was standing at the same time that Sakura returned.  
  
"Okay do we go now?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah let's go." Answered Tomoyo  
  
They started and arrived at Tomoyo's mansion within 15 minutes. They went in and was  
  
greeted by Mrs. Daidouji.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Daidouji." Greeted both Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"Why hello Eriol, Sakura how are you 2 doing?" asked Mrs. Daidouji  
  
"Fine, thank you." Said Eriol  
  
"I'm Fine Mrs. Daidouji, how are you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Fine thank you very much." Answered Mrs. Daidouji, "By the way Tomoyo your friend  
  
Syaoran arrived at first, he's in the living room waiting." With that said Mrs. Daidouji  
  
left the house to go to her toy company.  
  
Sakura was shocked at those words 'your friend Syaoran arrived at first,' and looked over  
  
at Eriol and Tomoyo and said or rather screamed, "what in the world, Tomoyo you didn't  
  
tell me that scum of a guy was here!!!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura, I invited him." Said Eriol  
  
"Why in the world did you do that, it's not like you don't know that I hate him and we'll  
  
fight once we see each other, and you just had to invite him didn't you? Are you just  
  
trying to kill me, because I think that killing me would be a lot easier on me than seeing  
  
his stupid face again, he's a jerk." Said Sakura  
  
Syaoran was hiding behind a door listening to all the complaining from Sakura. He then  
  
burst into the room saying, "Like your any better Kinomoto, you know I don't enjoy  
  
seeing either."  
  
They both started a glaring contest while Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at them and  
  
sweatdropped. Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. "Are they ever going to change?"  
  
"I doubt that they will. Maybe..." Tomoyo whispered something in Eriol's ear while  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were still fighting with each other.  
  
Eriol nodded and decided to start what they had in mind the next day, " let's stop this  
  
fight first."  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, come on you two let's go play my new computer game instead,  
  
come on you two, you've fought long enough don't you think?" pleaded Tomoyo  
  
"Who told you to invite him I already told you that I would start a fight with him." Said  
  
Sakura.  
  
"I didn't even know that you were going to come, if I did I wouldn't have come even if  
  
Eriol killed me." Said Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said. "Come on I invited the two of you to come play games so why not we go play games instead?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Fine." They both said while giving each other death glares.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and they walked to her room and while they were walking she thought  
  
back to the reason why Sakura hated Syaoran.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
It was 1 year ago and they were all 14 and Sakura didn't hate Syaoran yet and they are at  
  
a park.  
  
"Oh man Naoko you really like Syaoran?" asked a very surprised Sakura  
  
Naoko blushed and nodded, "I think that I'm going to tell him today too."  
  
"That's good Naoko, Sakura and I will be rooting for you." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah don't worry, and look here he comes now, go tell him, we'll follow you to make  
  
sure everything goes well for you, okay?" asked Sakura  
  
Naoko nodded and walked in the direction where Syaoran was and said while blushing  
  
and with her head facing the ground so Syaoran wouldn't see her bright red face, "H-h-hi  
  
Syaoran, um. can I talk to you, I have something to tell you.?" Asked Naoko  
  
"Sure Naoko, what is it?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well you see Syaoran it's .I .um .well you see. I ." she stuttered 'Oh man this  
  
is going to be harder than I thought' thought Naoko.  
  
" What is it Naoko? What do you want to say?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well Syaoran.." there was a long pause before she finally blurted out, "Syaoran I  
  
love you!" screamed Naoko.  
  
Syaoran was shocked by this statement and replied with a frown. "I'm sorry," his head  
  
was looking at the grass beneath them as if it was the most interesting thing in the word  
  
and continued, "I don't love you." He hated braking peoples heart, but he had to do it all  
  
the time because of the way girls seem to just throw themselves at him.  
  
Tears formed in Naoko's eyes and she said. "but Syaoran I. I .I thought that." her  
  
voice was shaking and then she calmed herself down and said, "I understand Syaoran."  
  
With that said she stormed out of the park crying.  
  
Sakura was so mad because she thought that Syaoran was such a playboy because of how  
  
many hearts he have broken and walked up to him while Tomoyo went after Naoko. "I  
  
can't believe it Li Syaoran." Said Sakura, "how many hearts are you going to break  
  
before you stop."  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Naoko's my friend and beside breaking her heart you have broken my other friends  
  
spirit as well, don't you think that you should stop, why can't you see that breaking  
  
peoples hearts is not just a game that you can play, it hurts other people." Yelled Sakura  
  
"Look Sakura it's not my fault that they fall in love with me, it's not like I like breaking  
  
their hearts, I can't say I love them when I don't." said Syaoran  
  
"Then why do you flirt with them if you don't like them, what you do to the girls are  
  
unfair Li Syaoran, they fall in love with you because you flirt with them and give them  
  
the wrong idea." Sakura said that and stormed out of the park to find Naoko and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran just looked at Sakura as she stormed out of the park and thought about what she  
  
said 'they fall in love with you because you flirt with them and give them the wrong idea'  
  
'maybe she's right, wait a second why am I listening to her, arg she just got herself an  
  
enemy.'  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
They got to Tomoyo's room and started to play the game. They connected controllers to  
  
the computer and started to play. Sakura and Tomoyo were on one team and Eriol and  
  
Syaoran was on another. Tomoyo and Eriol was just enjoying the game while Sakura and  
  
Syaoran were having more of a battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-I hoped you liked this chapter, please review, and you'll see more chapters coming. Gomen for any mistakes in the ficcy, ja mata.^_^ 


	2. Apology Unaccepted

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa I hope you like this chapter, R+R.  
  
  
  
Last chapter-  
  
They got to Tomoyo's room and started to play the game. They connected controllers to  
  
the computer and started to play. Sakura and Tomoyo were on one team and Eriol and  
  
Syaoran was on another. Tomoyo and Eriol was just enjoying the game while Sakura and  
  
Syaoran were having more of a battle.  
  
  
  
Now let's start the next chapter-Apology not accepted  
  
  
  
  
  
They finally finished 2 games and it was an even match, 1 win each team. Sakura and  
  
Syaoran just wouldn't give up until they won each other. Tomoyo thought that they had  
  
played enough and decided to stop the battle.  
  
"Why don't we stop playing and get a snack instead." Offered Tomoyo  
  
Eriol decided to answer it instead first so Syaoran and Sakura can't say no to it, "Sure,  
  
that would be great, I'm very hungry after all that playing."  
  
"Okay then, I'm kind of tired of playing so much to anyways." Said Sakura  
  
"You get tired to easily Sakura." Said Syaoran  
  
Sakura was angry at what Syaoran said, but decided to ignore it since she didn't want to  
  
start another fight and just walked with Tomoyo and Eriol to go get snacks.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was shocked that Sakura didn't make a come back but came to the conclusion  
  
that she was too tired and followed them into the kitchen. They sat down and ate  
  
sandwiches that Tomoyo and Sakura made.  
  
After they ate, Syaoran and Eriol decided that they could go to the park since it was only  
  
4:30. Tomoyo agree and Sakura agreed after a while, she didn't really want to go because  
  
of Syaoran but since Tomoyo was going to and Eriol as well, she decided that she can try  
  
to play match maker on them. They reached the penguin park and sat on the penguin slide  
  
talking, although Sakura and Syaoran wasn't talking to each other much unless they start  
  
an argument with each other. Tomoyo started a private conversation with Sakura so  
  
Syaoran and Eriol can't hear them.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think that you and Syaoran had been enemies long enough?" asked  
  
Tomoyo  
  
"Nope I don't think so, he's a jerk and I could stay being enemies with him forever and I  
  
wouldn't care." Answered Sakura  
  
"Well you know Sakura, Naoko is doing very well, it's not all his fault you know, I think  
  
that his reason was. well reasonable, I mean Naoko is doing fine, she now believes that  
  
she doesn't need guys and besides our other friends that liked Syaoran had now found  
  
another boyfriend that they love."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sighed because she knew that her best friend was right and  
  
said, "your right Tomoyo, but I still thought that he was such a playboy for flirting with  
  
girls and giving them the idea that he likes them, but I'll try to make peace with him, I  
  
guess, although I don't think that I'll succeed, I mean even he hates me."  
  
"Well then you can try to make him understand that your sorry." Suggested Tomoyo  
  
"Not a chance, I'm not even sorry." Said Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said, "why not just try to make friends with him Sakura, that is your  
  
specialty, making friends."  
  
"I guess your right Tomoyo," she looked at her friend and sighed, "ok Tomoyo I'll try to.  
  
"Sakura do you promise?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes Tomoyo I promise you that I'll try to." Said Sakura giving her best friend a  
  
reassuring smile.  
  
Tomoyo was so happy that she jumped up and said, "ok then, you can have a talk with  
  
him now."  
  
Sakura jumped to and said in kind of a scream, "Now but.."  
  
She was cut off by Tomoyo's glare and said, "fine fine."  
  
Sakura jumped down from the slide and walked over to Eriol and Syaoran, Tomoyo  
  
wanted to give Sakura a chance to be alone with Syaoran and so she screamed to Eriol  
  
saying, "Eriol can you come and help me." Eriol nodded and walked over to Tomoyo  
  
leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.  
  
"Syaoran," started Sakura, "can I talk to you?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked at how gentle Sakura said that line instead of starting a fight and so  
  
he said, "sure Sakura what is it?" he didn't want to start a fight since Sakura didn't seem  
  
to show any sign of wanting to argue.  
  
"Well you see," she sighed, "Tomoyo told me to try to make peace with you and I  
  
thought about it and I noticed that I was wrong when I yelled at you after you said you  
  
didn't like Naoko, I let my anger get the best of me because Naoko was my friend and  
  
you broke her heart as to my other friends as well. I was just to mad to think at that  
  
moment. I'm sorry, can you forgive me." Sakura stuck out her hand for a nice friendly  
  
hand shake.  
  
Syaoran thought that Sakura was trying to play a trick on him so he decided to be rude  
  
and he rudely slapped Sakura's hand and said, "like we can ever be friends Sakura, I can  
  
tell you that I DON'T forgive you." He crossed his arms (isn't Syaoran mean)  
  
Sakura was really mad right now because of how rude Syaoran was, "Fine then Li  
  
Syaoran, if you want a war instead of peace then you got it!!!!!" screamed Sakura  
  
Tomoyo heard the screaming and came running with Eriol right next to her and she said,  
  
"what happened Sakura, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah Syaoran, Sakura what's going on why are you two screaming?" asked Eriol  
  
Sakura turned to Eriol and Tomoyo and said , "Ask him." Said Sakura as she started  
  
walking towards her home.  
  
Tomoyo And Eriol turned to look at Syaoran and he just said, "nothing she just blew up  
  
again, if you want details ask her." Said Syaoran and he walked towards his house which  
  
was just 2 houses away from Sakura's.  
  
"Eriol why not you follow Syaoran and I'll follow Sakura?" suggested Tomoyo  
  
Eriol agreed and started running after Syaoran while Tomoyo ran after Sakura.  
  
~*~ Sakura and Tomoyo~*~  
  
Tomoyo caught up with Sakura and she was breathless but she managed to catch her  
  
breath and asked, "what happened Sakura, I thought that you were making peace with  
  
him?"  
  
"I already told you that we wouldn't be able to get along, he slapped my hand away and  
  
said we can never be friends, I told you already and now I hate him even more that I did  
  
before." Said Sakura in a very angry tone.  
  
Tomoyo can tell that Sakura was really mad and so she decided to leave her alone, "you  
  
know Sakura I think that Sya." she was cut off by Sakura  
  
"Don't even say his name before I decide that I want to kill him." Said Sakura  
  
"I understand, I think that I better get going back home now." Said Tomoyo with a  
  
worried face.  
  
Sakura nodded, she noticed Tomoyo's worried face and said, "don't worry Tomoyo I'll  
  
be ok, it's not like I'm going to go grab a knife and chase after Syaoran with it." Joked  
  
Sakura  
  
Tomoyo giggled and said, "are you sure now?"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, I just need some time to cool off, it's no big deal it's not like he can break  
  
my heart."  
  
"Okay then." She walked back in the direction of her home."  
  
~*~Syaoran and Eriol~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran wait up." Said Eriol who was running after Syaoran.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" said Syaoran who was fairly angry right now  
  
"What happened between you and Sakura?" asked Eriol  
  
"Nothing, she just blew up after I said the truth, I mean listen to this, she said that she  
  
wanted to be friends with me, like that would ever happen, I think that she wanted to play  
  
a trick on me or something, so I said in your dreams and she got mad."  
  
"Man Syaoran, don't you think that what you said was a little harsh, I mean maybe she  
  
was trying to be friends with you. Your being unreasonable."  
  
"Hey Eriol, who's side are you on anyways?"  
  
"Yours, it's just that I'm not taking your side for that one situation."  
  
"Fine, whatever just leave me alone, I just want to cool off ok?"  
  
With that Syaoran walked into his house and slammed the door. Eriol just sighed and  
  
thought 'I guess that they'll never change'. He walked to his house and picked up the  
  
phone to call Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."(hello hello?)said Tomoyo  
  
"Hello Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh Eriol, did you know what happened to Syaoran, Sakura's really angry because  
  
Syaoran was being rude to her just because she wanted to be his friend."  
  
"Yeah I heard that from Syaoran, he said that she was playing a trick on him,"  
  
"Oh boy I guess it'll harder then we thought to obtain peace among them huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to try harder."  
  
They both agreed and then Tomoyo's mom called her for dinner.  
  
"Bye Eriol I need to eat dinner."  
  
"Ja mata."(See you again)  
  
They both hung up.  
  
~*~Back to Sakura~*~  
  
Sakura has been walking around and all of a sudden she looked up to find that she was at  
  
the penguin park again, she sighed and sat down on one of the swings. She sat there  
  
swinging for a while when she heard footsteps and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi- That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but if you review I'll post up the next chapter faster. ^_^ Ja mata minna. 


	3. Syaoran's fiance

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa everyone I hope you liked my story so far, I love reviews so R+R arigatou minna.  
  
  
  
Last chapter-  
  
Sakura has been walking around and all of a sudden she looked up to find that she  
  
was at the penguin park again, she sighed and sat down on one of the swings. She sat  
  
there swinging for a while when she heard footsteps and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Syaoran's fiancé  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello." Said the stranger in front of Sakura, it was a girl with black hair and ruby  
  
eyes. (gee I wonder who that is?)  
  
"Hello, do I know you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Well no, I just came to town and I decided to walk around when I saw you here  
  
sitting on the swings by yourself." With that the stranger sat down on a swing next to  
  
Sakura's.  
  
"Oh I see, oh I haven't introduced myself yet," she stuck out her hand saying, "my  
  
name is Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you.  
  
The girl gladly shook her hand saying, "my name is Li Meiling, and it's very nice to  
  
meet you as well."  
  
Sakura was shocked and asked, "Li., are you related to Li Syaoran."  
  
Meiling nodded her head and said, "Yes he is my cousin and also," she looked at the  
  
ground, "my fiancé."  
  
Sakura jumped from her swing saying, "Really, actually Syaoran is kind of my.well  
  
he's actually my." she felt awkward telling someone she has just met who was as  
  
nice as Meiling that her cousin was her enemy and that she hated him worse than  
  
anything in the world. But she had to say it so she sighed and said, "well he is  
  
actually my worse enemy, I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship, if you can say that  
  
I'm your friend just within minutes of meeting."  
  
"Well I do consider us friends and I don't mind that you and my cousin are enemies,  
  
it doesn't faze me at all." She looked at the sky and said, "Syaoran and I actually  
  
don't really love each other, well not in that kind of way anyways, he and I both love  
  
each other as cousins and nothing more that, but since our parents insist that we  
  
should be engaged Syaoran and I agreed and hopefully that one day out love as  
  
cousins will turn into real love for each other."  
  
Sakura was kind of surprised that Li Syaoran, the person that he hates and completely  
  
despise had such a nice fiancé. "I hope that it does for the 2 of you. Do you live with  
  
him?"  
  
"No, actually I just arrived about half an hour ago and my servants are taking my  
  
luggage to someplace I'm suppose to stay in, I think that it's the. uh someplace  
  
where the person who asked for me to stay was named Fugitaka."  
  
Sakura jumped again and said, "really, that's great, Fugitaka is my father, that ,means  
  
that we're going to live together."  
  
"Really? Oh that would be great Sakura, where is the house anyways? I uh kind of  
  
got lost, you see I was just telling my servants that I want a little walk and I somehow  
  
forgot my way back to the Kinomoto residence, I started to walk around and found  
  
you here all alone and came over here."  
  
"Oh I see, but I wonder why would my father want you to stay with us?" asked  
  
Sakura  
  
"I think that it was because your dad and my auntie are good friends and he agreed to  
  
letting me stay with you, they thought that Syaoran would throw a tantrum if he knew  
  
that I was here, can you imagine what will he do if I stay at his house, I think that  
  
he'll chase after me with a knife."  
  
They both laugh and Sakura offered to take Meiling to her house, she agreed and they  
  
both started to walk to Sakura's house.  
  
On the way back they bumped into someone. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran, he  
  
glared at her and saw Meiling next to him and he jumped, "Meiling why are you here,  
  
I thought that you were in Hong Kong?" said Syaoran in kind of a scream and a  
  
shocked voice  
  
Meiling wanted to have some fun so she winked at Sakura signaling 'let's have some  
  
fun' but Syaoran didn't notice because he was to shocked to see Meiling.  
  
"What, your not glad to see me, my favorite cousin?" said Meiling with fake tears in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"It's not that Meiling, I'm just shocked that you're here." Said Syaoran  
  
"Yeah right Li Syaoran, I can't believe you hate your own fiancé." Said Sakura  
  
"Hey Sakura, how did you know that she was my fiancé?" said Syaoran  
  
Sakura looked away and said, "I guessed, what else."  
  
"Yeah right," he looked at Meiling and said, "did you tell her?"  
  
"Yeah so, what's the problem, she's my friend."  
  
"Fine, whatever, your not staying with me are you?" asked Syaroan  
  
"Why yes I am Syaoran, where's your house anyways?" asked Meiling who was  
  
trying to hold in the laughter and so was Sakura.  
  
"Oh no your not, you're not staying at my house, mother didn't even tell me about  
  
this." Yelled Syaoran  
  
"Oh so your just going to leave me in the streets." Said Meiling who had fake tears  
  
streaming down her cheek while she was still trying to hold in the laughter and  
  
Sakura was having a hard time trying to hold it in also.  
  
"I'm not going to let you sleep in the streets, but you can't live with me." he was  
  
cut off because Sakura and Meiling couldn't hold in the laughter any longer and they  
  
laughed very hard. Syaoran was confused so he asked, "what's so funny?"  
  
"Well my dear cousin, you see I was kidding about having to live with you, the clan  
  
knew that you wouldn't like it so auntie Yelan had me stay at the Kinomoto residence  
  
which is coincidently where Sakura lives."  
  
"Sakura," he glared at Sakura and said, "are you joking me, I bet Sakura's house is to  
  
messy for you to even step into it?" he had a smirk on his face  
  
Sakura had stopped laughing now and said, "hey, you can't say that, you've never  
  
even been to my house, on the other hand I've been to your house thanks to Eriol and  
  
Tomoyo and I say that your house is a pigsty and if anyone went into your house to  
  
live they would take one look at it and think that the streets are cleaner."  
  
"Forget it I don't want to fight right now," they both looked away from each other  
  
and crossed their arms and they turned toward each other and started a glaring contest  
  
again.  
  
Meiling looked at them and sweatdropped 'I guess Sakura wasn't kidding when she  
  
said that she and Syaoran were enemies' thought Meiling, she decided to stop the  
  
glaring contest and said, "uh Sakura why not we go to your house now?"  
  
Sakura broke the glaring contest and said, "sure, I don't want to waste my time with  
  
people like him."  
  
Before Syaoran can say anything as a come back, Sakura and Meiling had already ran  
  
off in the direction of Sakura's home.  
  
While they were walking and got out of Syaoran's sight, Sakura and Meiling started  
  
to walk slower, Meiling was curious about something so she asked, "Sakura," Sakura  
  
looked at her, "why are you and my cousin enemies."  
  
"Well, I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later, you see it's a long story,  
  
well not that long, it's just about a year ago when my friend Naoko fell in love with  
  
Syaoran, he was always flirting with my friends and they just seem to fall in love with  
  
him, he broke all their hearts and one day I was fed up when he broke Naoko's heart.  
  
Since she actually fell in love with him, all my other friends just had a crush on him,  
  
and well she thought that he liked her too because he was always flirting with her and  
  
that led Naoko to fall in love, but when she told him. he broke her heart and she was  
  
sad for a long time, she even skipped school for 3 days, well that was a year ago and I  
  
was going to make friends with him and instead he was just plain rude and didn't  
  
accept my apology so we're worse enemies now, actually I just apologized to him  
  
today, that's why you saw me in the swing by myself, I was trying to cool off  
  
because he got me so mad."  
  
"Oh no wonder you hate him so much."  
  
After Meiling said that they reached Sakura's house and Sakura took out her key and  
  
opened the door, "I'm home, and look who I brought. Dad, Touya look who I brought  
  
home with me."  
  
"Oh Sakura your home, who is this?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"This is Li Meiling, does that name sound familiar to you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Oh yes, hello Ms. Li, I thought that you weren't going to arrive until another hour  
  
and I thought that I was going to surprise Sakura, but I guess you've already met." He  
  
stuck out his hand saying, "I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Said Meiling shaking his hand  
  
"Hey Kaijou (monster) what's with all the yelling?" Said Touya coming down from  
  
upstairs  
  
"TOUYA, I told you to stop calling me that!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sakura  
  
"Now now," said Fujitaka, "Touya, this is Li Meiling, out guest."  
  
"Hello it is nice to meet you I'm Touya Kinomoto." He stuck out his hand  
  
"It is nice to meet you too." Said Meiling shaking his hand  
  
"Well Meiling, where are your luggages?" asked Fugitaka  
  
"Actually my servants have it, although I don't think that they'll be here until half an  
  
hour, they're suppose to meet me here then."  
  
"Ok then, I'll just tell you were you can sleep," Fujitaka turned to Sakura and said,  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering if she can sleep in your room, is that ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "No problem, I'd be glad to have her sleep in my room," she  
  
turned to Meiling and said, "If you want you can have the bed."  
  
"Thank you." Said Meiling  
  
They sat in the living room and talked for a while and they had dinner, Fujitaka made  
  
pizza that night because he had heard from Yelan that Meiling liked pizza.(is that  
  
right, oh wells I'm not sure but if it isn't let's just pretend that it's one of her favorite  
  
food) They ate and Meiling's luggage was moved to Sakura's room. After dinner they  
  
all went to sleep because the next day was the first day of school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me in the review. If you review you'll see these chapters being posted up faster. Arigatou to all who review, ja mata. ^_^ 


	4. First Day of School

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna, we meet again, well I know that my chapters are kind of short, according to my friend Glarie, -_- so I'll try to write longer chapters, but I need to update slower, I need to go back to school soon so I won't update as fast. Gomen, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R+R. Arigatou to all who review.  
  
  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
They sat in the living room and talked for a while and they had dinner, Fujitaka made  
  
pizza that night because he had heard from Yelan that Meiling liked pizza.(is that  
  
right, oh wells I'm not sure but if it isn't let's just pretend that it's one of her favorite  
  
food) They ate and Meiling's luggage was moved to Sakura's room. After dinner they  
  
all went to sleep because the next day was the first day of school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now let's start the next chapter Chapter 4-First Day of School  
  
  
  
Early in the morning, it's 6:30 and Sakura doesn't wake up till 7 and all of a sudden..  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped up and turned off her alarm clock and she saw on the bed Meiling there  
  
sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes and she said, "What was that?" asked Meiling  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes as well and said, "I think that my brother's playing a joke on me  
  
again."  
  
"Oh I see, what time is it?" asked Meiling  
  
"It's 6:30, why?"  
  
"It is, I usually wake up at 6."  
  
"Really, but I usually wake up at 7."  
  
"So I guess that 6:30 is the best time for both of us to wake up, do you agree?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, at least I won't be late for school again."  
  
Meiling giggled and they both got ready for school.  
  
"Meiling, how do you go to school, like what kind of transportation do you take, bus, car  
  
bike." Sakura trailed off  
  
"Well actually, I roller blade to school, because I love to roller blade, but I'm not that  
  
good, I started to roller blade about a year ago, how about you?"  
  
"It's a good thing you blade because I roller blade to school everyday and I thought that  
  
you go to school another way, because a lot of people blade to school in Tomeoda and I  
  
thought that Hong Kong would be different, anyways did you bring your skates?"  
  
"Yeah there right here." Meiling revealed a pair of black skates that had red streaks on it  
  
and red straps.  
  
"Cool, these are mine." Sakura revealed a pair of pink skates with a white heel and  
  
yellow buttons. (Is that right I'm not sure @_@)  
  
"Those are really nice, who gave them to you?" asked Meiling  
  
"Well actually, I got it as a birthday present last year from my brother and father."  
  
"Cool, I got mine the same way except it was from my auntie Yelan."  
  
"Ok let's go before we're late."  
  
Meiling looked confused and said, "I thought you said school starts at 8."  
  
"It does, why?"  
  
"Well Sakura, it's only 7:05."  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and blushed a little from embarrassment and said, "Oh,  
  
hahaha you see I'm usually late for school and I never woke up that early before."  
  
Meiling laughed and said, "oh I see, but your right, let's go to school, I want to go there  
  
early so you can show me around."  
  
"Ok then let's go, bye Otoosan,(Father) bye oniisan. (Big Brother)  
  
"Bye Sakura." Said her father, he knew she was awake already  
  
"Bye kaijou, you know maybe I should set your alarm clock more often."  
  
Sakura was getting mad and said, "your lucky I need to go to school or else I'd."  
  
"You'd what kaijou."  
  
Sakura started chasing after her brother and finally got him and stomped on his foot.  
  
Touya winced in pain, and Sakura smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"That's what you get." With that Meiling and Sakura left the house and headed for the  
  
school. They reached the school and Meiling said, "where's the office Sakura, I think I  
  
need to get my schedule first."  
  
"I think you do, it's right over there, just walk straight . why not I just take you there  
  
instead."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Sakura and Meiling walked into the building and Sakura brought Meiling to the office  
  
and headed for her homeroom.  
  
'I hope Meiling gets this homeroom, and I hope that she get most of the classes I have as  
  
well' thought Sakura  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol arrived and sat down shocked that Sakura was here so early.  
  
"Sakura, how come your so early today." Said Eriol  
  
"Yeah I've never seen you in school so early before."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped because she knew that she was almost always late and have never  
  
been there so early before and so she started explaining about Syaoran's fiancé, Meiling  
  
staying at her house and how Touya played a trick on her, she was going to go to school a  
  
lot earlier from now on since Meiling was there.  
  
"Oh man I never knew Syaoran had a fiancé." Said Eriol  
  
As if on cue Syaoran suddenly appeared at the doorway and said, "ohayo Eriol,  
  
Tomoyo." He completely ignored Sakura and Sakura ignored him as well.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you never told me that you had a fiancé."  
  
Syaoran jumped and stuttered, "H-How d-did y-y-you know that I had a f-f- fiancé," then  
  
he looked over at Sakura and said, "you told them."  
  
"What's wrong with that, why you don't want all your girlfriends to know that Li  
  
Syaoran isn't available so you can't flirt with them anymore."  
  
Syaoran was about to scream when more students came into the classroom and sat down  
  
so Syaoran didn't want to scream and instead said with a low voice, "where is she?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" said Sakura who was just looking at the sealing and whistling.  
  
"Because I need to know, now where is she."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, and besides I think that you'll find out really soon." Sakura  
  
had a smirk on her face which made Syaoran nervous.  
  
'I thought that Meiling is only here to scare me, she isn't going to actually live here is  
  
she, oh no that would be a nightmare.'  
  
"Hey so Syaoran, why didn't you tell us that you had a fiancé?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"No reason, you never asked."  
  
They all sat down when the sensei (teacher) came in.  
  
"Hello class, today we have a new student, please welcome Li Meiling."  
  
Meiling then walked in and smiled at Sakura and smirked at Syaoran, 'I'm going to have  
  
so much fun' thought Meiling. She saw Syaoran being so shocked that the blood drained  
  
out of his face.  
  
'Why me, why me, why me, why can't she just come for a visit to scared me and go back  
  
to Hong Kong, why me, why me' chanted Syaoran in thought  
  
"Meiling, you can sit." he scanned the room for a seat and looked over at Sakura, there  
  
was a empty seat in front of her, "you can sit in front of Sakura."  
  
He was about to tell Sakura to raise her hand when Meiling jumped for joy and walked  
  
over to Sakura. In back of Sakura was where Syaoran sat and Meiling gave Syaoran a  
  
evil smirk of which now made Syaoran really nervous to what she may do. (Meiling  
  
don't annoy Syaoran, they love each other as cousins and play tricks on each other like  
  
cousins as well ^_~)  
  
"I see you two know each other already."  
  
They nodded, "Ok then let's start class."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Class ended and Sakura wanted to introduce Meiling to Tomoyo and Eriol, "Tomoyo,  
  
Eriol, this is Meiling, Syaoran's fiancé." She said that in a volume that besides Eriol and  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran can hear as well.  
  
Syaoran came stomping over and was about to say something when Sakura cut him, "So  
  
Meiling, what's your schedule?"  
  
"Well," she took out a piece of paper with her schedule on it, "here it is."  
  
"Let me see, you have 6 classes with me and you have 4 the same as Tomoyo's and  
  
Eriol's since they have the exact same schedule." (I hope that it's 8 classes, I'm not  
  
absolutely sure, but this is my story and I guess I'm just going to put it like this -_-)  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo both blushed a little and Sakura continued, "and," she had a smirk on  
  
her face, "you have the exact same schedule as your cousin over there." Sakura looked  
  
over to Syaoran just to see the blood drained out of his face again. "let's see we have first  
  
period together so let's go."  
  
They walked to there first period class with Syaoran who was about to faint, 'if I get  
  
another shock I think I'll faint.' Thought Syaoran  
  
They had their classes and lunch came and they sat down under the cherry blossom tree,  
  
"so did you have fun on the first day of school Meiling?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah I did, I think that Syaoran didn't enjoy this day much though," she looked over to  
  
Syaoran who was still in shock and the blood from his face wasn't as drained as it had  
  
been in the morning when she appeared.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura all laughed.  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-I'm going to stop it here because I'm getting tired, but if you all review I'll write the next chapter right away. Ja mata minna. 


End file.
